


You're not a threat to me

by cryingoverfiction



Series: My love for you will transcend space and time [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, M/M, TW: Self Harm, its only mentioned, klangst, shiro and keith are from the same orphanage, why is angst so easy to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: Keith tells his team about the Galra blood running through his veins and bonds with the boy he's pining over





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was hella disappointed in my last Klance fic, and we were robber of Keith telling everyone he's galra. 
> 
> tw: self harm. Its only mentioned, its only sentence, but still needed to be tagged. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"You've got to tell them" Shiro said, as they flew back to the castle. 

"I don't have to tell them a damn thing" Keith deadpanned. 

They were returning from the blade of marmora's headquarters, where Keith had just learned he was part galra. A fact he was not keen on sharing. 

"Keith, if we are to function as a team, you can't have secrets" Shiro sighed "especially if you are to lead-" 

"Enough! You're not dying! You're not leaving us!" Keith yelled. 

"Keith-" 

"I'm not telling them. The galra are our enemy, the ones we are trying so hard to defeat. I can't just waltz in and announce that I'm one of them" 

"They're your friends, Keith. They're not going to care" Shiro said, resting a hand on Keith's shoulder. 

"No Shiro." Keith said. Shiro sighed. 

"Think of it as practice for when you tell them you're gay" Shiro smirked and Keith nearly choked. 

"I'm not-" Shiro raised his eyebrows as Keith turned to look at him. 

"What was that you said? We're like brothers? I know, Keith. I've known from the moment you stepped foot in the orphanage. Its not a problem. Just like this won't be" 

 

Shiro was wrong. As Keith looked at his fellow Paladins and the two alteans, he realised Shiro had been very wrong. Keith just wanted to run away. Its what he was used to doing. He'd just take Red and just go. He'd been so confident just moments earlier, so sure his friends would still accept him. But as he stared the shocked faces, or furious in Allura's case, he knew be had to get out. So without another word he turned around and made a beeline for his room. 

"Keith" he heard Shiro call after him, but he ignored him. He couldn't be there a second longer. He ran to his room and locked himself in there. He lay on the bed and allowed his thoughts to take over him. How could he have been so foolish to let Shiro persuade him into this? He knew that reaction was what was coming for him. It always went down like this. He'd get close to someone, they'd find something about him they didn't like, something he couldn't change, and they'd run for the hills. Only now, there are no hills to run to. They're stuck together. For who knows how long. God, he should've just kept his mouth shut. Everything would've been fine. There's a small voice that Keith would rather ignore saying that they needed to know, and Keith was no longer the closed off teen he used to be. There was a soft knock on his door. 

"Keith?" Shiro asked, his voice muffled by the metal of the door. 

"Go away" 

"Keith" Shiro repeated, a pleading tone to his voice. Keith ignored him this time. 

Perhaps he should let the older man in. They were practically brothers, Shiro was just worried, and even though Shiro had made it clear that his being galra wasn't an issue for him, Keith still couldn't stand the embarrassment and shame. It was a while before he heard Shiro's footsteps leading him away from the door and Keith sighed in relief. Keith knew from experience that Shiro could wait at the door all night and well into morning. Now, if he started crying, no one would hear. It was odd, that Keith really did want to cry. He hadn't really cried since the day he was left in the orphanage. Which was a long time ago. But recalling the hate in Allura's eyes, the disgust in Coran's, and the fear in the other three made the the back of Keith's eyes prickle. Just as he craving the feeling of something sharp against skin, there was another knock on the door. 

"Go away Shiro!" He yelled 

"Its uh- it's Lance" came the muffled voice. Lance? Why was he at the door? Probably to deliever the news of losing the trust of the entire team. He sighed and prepared himself before opening the door and returning to his position on the bed. Lance entered and closed the door behind him, then seated himself on the floor. He avoided Keith's eyes. 

"Look, I know this won't mean much coming from me, and i know you hate me but it-" 

"I don't hate you" Keith said quickly, probably too quickly. Keith hate Lance? Perhaps he wasn't the only one who had insecurities. 

"Its fine. I've known for a while" 

"I don't hate you Lance, I'm fascinated by you, you're everything i wanted to be but never could be. You're incredible." Keith snapped, sounding much too defensive. The two sat in silence for a moment as the weight of what Keith had just said settled in. Lance's gaze softened and he started to blush. Not a lot, but his cheeks were just a bit pinker than usual. His lips were slightly parted from the shock of Keith yelling about how he liked him. His hair had grown out a bit since they started this saving the universe schtick. As they sat in silence, Keith found his mind wandering, imagining running his fingers through Lance's thick brown hair, peppering those slightly pink cheeks with sweet kisses, eventually making his way to those soft lips. Keith tore his eyes away from Lance. What was that? There's no doubt Lance is an attractive man, but actually wanting get intimate with him? Boy, Keith was having a rough day. 

"Anyway I uh- Keith, it doesn't matter. The galra thing, we don't care. You've had our backs the entire time, and we know that won't change anytime soon. Galra or no Galra, I trust you" 

"Thanks Lance. When you say we..." Keith trailed off, but Lance caught on. 

"Coran came around. Allura is still...unsure. But she'll come around Keith" Lance reassured. 

"I doubt it" 

"Keith, look, I'm not saying this in agreement with her or anything" Lance started. God here it comes.  
"But, the galra killed her people. That's genocide, Keith. The wound of losing her planet, her people and her father hasn't healed yet, and you having connections to them is like rubbing salt in that wound. She will come around. Allura is a woman of reason, but her judgement is a little clouded. Just be as you have been and she'll realise that you're not a threat" Lance encouraged. Keith wasn't sure when Lance got off the floor and sat across from him on the bed, or grabbed his hands (god even his hands are soft!) but they were, and Keith started to feel his eyes water again. Lance's eyes widened and he shuffled back a little. 

"Keith? Are you malfunctioning?" He gawked, and Keith laughed. He noticed Lance's lips curve upwards slightly, as if he got the reaction he had hoped for. But Lance's subtle smile fell as fast as it got there. 

"Would you like me to go? Give you some privacy?" He asked, already getting up and heading for the door. Keith grabbed his hand. 

"Stay" he whispered. He wanted Lance's company, and he was prepared to beg for it. But, Lance didn't need to be asked twice. Instead, he returned to his position on the bed. 

"So do you know where the galra comes from?" He asked. Keith sighed. He had been thinking about that a lot himself. 

"I can't be sure, but I think its my mom. I was so young when my parents left me, but I remember bits and pieces about my dad, but nothing about my mom. And during the trials of marmora, I had this vision about my dad, saying the knife was a gift from my mother, and she could explain. But it was just a vision" Keith explained. 

"So how do you think your mom got there?" Lance asked. 

"I can't be sure. Maybe she was the original pilot of the blue lion. What is the average lifespan of a galra anyway? Maybe its not my mom but an ancient ancestor. Maybe the reason it took so long for the Galra to set their sights on earth was because someone was protecting me. God Lance, there's just so much i want to know, and probably never will" Keith sighed. Lance grabbed his hand again. 

"Hey" Lance said softly. Keith shifted his attention from their intertwined fingers to Lance's eyes. 

"When we defeat Zarkon and the Galra, you and me, we'll find out." Lance smiled. Keith looked away again. 

"I can't keep you from your family Lance. I know how much you miss them" Lance's hands moved to Keith's face forcing him to look into his brown eyes. 

"Keith, you've been without your family for for 15 years. Mine can wait just a little longer" 

Keith didn't say anything, just continued staring into those brown eyes

He was pretty sure this was the moment they were meant to kiss. Neither of them could look away. Its like they were in a pathetic romance novel that Lance surely reads. Eventually they did break away, and Keith yawned. He hadn't realised how tired he was. Of course that was to be expected when a bunch of aliens beat the living daylights out of you and you find out you're an alien. 

"You're exhausted Keith, try and get some rest" Lance said. Keith tried to fight it, he wanted to stay up with Lance all night and talk. But as soon as the other man said rest, Keith's body took over and he flopped onto to his pillow. He felt the bed shift around Lance. 

"Stay" he whimpered 

"I know, I know, I'm just getting comfortable" he said as he lay next to Keith, spooning him. Lance grabbed Keith's hand and used his free one to fiddle with his long hair. Keith sighed contentedly. Maybe his day hadn't gone entirely well, but whatever was happening with him and Lance, that was something he could definitely get used to.


End file.
